Legend Of Zelda: The Timeless Ocarina
by ConverseKiiid
Summary: An average, boring girl travels down a green pipe, not caring where she goes or what happens to her. To her surprise, she ends up in a world she never thought was real. The magical land of Hyrule! Now she must help Link save the land and things get worse before they get better it seems...
1. Prologue: An Unkown Place

~DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN NINTENDO OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS!~

Prologue- In an unkown place...

"Of all the stupid things i have done in my life, THIS is the dumbest." I sighed and tried to think of where I was.  
A few hours before I had walked down a cute little path on a random hill, which is where I go to think, and I had spotted something strange.  
It was a green pipe. So at first I thought I was seeing things. I kept staring at the pipe and it did not disappear, so it had to have been real!  
I had run up to it an stared into the seemingly endless hole. and suddenly I had fallen in! I was gonna jump in any way, but it seemed I was pushed by an unseen force...  
And now I am walking in this damp, dark forest, without a clue where to go. I stopped and sighed. "Now if I were an exit in a creepy forest, where would I be?"  
I looked to my right, "I'ma say I'd be this way..." I once again started walking.  
It seemed like ages and the forest seemed to get stranger, and now for some reason I could hear faint music...  
After what seemed like hours I emerged into a little clearing and saw a girl sitting by a small pool of water.  
She seemed about 10 and she had green hair and was wearing some sort of tunic, and the music I had heard was coming from the instrument she was playing.  
I stepped closer to her, to see if she had anything she could harm me with and she whipped her head around to look at me.  
I jumped back. "Um..." I stammered, unsure if I should be threatening or kind, "I'm Alexandria, and I've just..." I stopped once again.  
I didn't think I should tell this girl I had just fallen through a pipe, she could think I'm a whack job, "Arrived here, but I've seemed to forget where here is exactly..." I gave her my fake 'nice' smile.  
"Why hello there Alexandria! My name is Saria!" That name sounded familiar... "And you say your lost? Well you should be glad you did not turn into a skullkid! 'Cause this is the Lost Woods, and most Hylian's don't even come near here!"  
I quickly frowned. The Lost Woods were not real. They were in a video game.  
"Are you playing a sick joke on me little girl?"  
She frowned and shook her head "No! I can tell what you are because I have never seen you around here! And you have very pointed ears! Just look!" She motioned towards the pool of water.  
I gave her a look of loathing, and when to the pool.  
In the reflection I saw my green eyes, and brown hair, but... my ears were not round like they used to be...  
They were pointed just like Saria's!?  
I fell to my knees. This could not be possible! Hyrule was just in a video game! Saria was just a character!  
I reached up to cover my eyes as I began to sob.  
I then heard Saria gasp. I looked up and she was staring at my right hand.  
I looked down at it myself. On my hand was a faint outline of the Triforce and the middle seemed to be filled in.  
I looked up at Saria, mouth hanging open, still in shock of seeing the Triforce.  
She quickly grabbed my hand and started pulling me behind her. "Where are you taking me?!" I tried to fight against her, but she was stronger than she looked.  
"We are going to see the Great Deku Tree. He will have the answers you seek."  
I gulped. Who knew trying to be a plumber and go into pipes would lead to this?...

"Hoo Hoo! Looks like Alexandria's adventure has begun! I wonder if the goddesses chose the right person...?"

~Tah-Dah! It's just barely the beginning, so its gonna be slow for a while, but be patient! Soon the drama of Hyrule is gonna make Alexandria nuts, methinks... And who is the Owl talking too? Himself? A pedo bear? THE POSTMAN?! Soon we will find out... maybe.~


	2. Shopping and Brawling

**"Well Alexandria," As we walked to the Deku Tree's place Saria was explaining how I should act and what not, And the time it took to get there was taking forever, so now i get why in the game it just cut straight to the place...**

**Hey everybody! Sorry this took ages, but I have had a lot of school work to do! Also! HAPPEH VALENTINES DAY! If you don't have one (I don't, FOREVER ALONE ;-;) I'll be your Valentine!... You don't want me to be your Valentine?... Well. Alright, I'll just let you read then...*Crys***

Disclaimer : I shall never own Nintendo or their characters, and I dont own BvB (I do own the jacket I'm speaking of so...)I just own Alexandria (oo-er)

Saria seemed to know the exact way to get out of these woods, and we soon emerged out on to a little hill, that over looked the small village.  
I looked all around my mouth hanging open. This was the Kokori Village that I've longed to go to for so long! I ran past Saria and went to the little waterfall.  
_I swear this is just too cute.  
_Also there were these little golden fluff balls floating around so I decided to hit one and it exploded all over me, causing me to have a sneezing fit and fall in the water!  
Saria ran too me and started laughing. "Alexandria, I think you need new clothes, now that you are soaking wet..."  
I sighed as I got out of the water. "Saria. I have no way to pay for clothes, so looks like I'm going to freeze to death..."  
Saria smiled. "Silly! I'll pay for it! Now come on, we ave a little rack of clothes in the store."  
She began to lead me towards a building with a girl on the roof. " Hi ya Saria! Hello person I don't know!" She waved at us both. Saria waved back and I just smiled. _Well that girl seems a bit off, saying hello to some one she does not know...  
_We where now in this little shop, and two other Kokori's were there.  
The one behind the counter nodded "Hey, Saria! Have yah heard the news?! They say that no fairy kid has a fairy! You just missed him, came in here smiling saying he needs a shield. Strange kid I've always thought... But nevermind 'bout that, whatcha be needin?"  
Saria leaned close to me and whispered "Dont mind him, he is known to be the town gossip, and the boy he is talking about is Link."  
I nodded, and she walked towards the girl beside the counter, sitting on a stump I think.  
"Ooo Saria! We have just gotten a new shipment of clothes and I must say these are magnificent!"  
Saria smiled, "We are here to buy clothes for Alexandria," She pointed towards me,"so, I think we should look at everything."  
The girl nodded and walked past the corner towards a large curtain, and pushed it open. Behind it was racks of tunics and hats.  
Saria began looking at hats while I looked at tunics. There seemed to be a lot of light green ones.  
I pushed a puke looking one back and, too my amazement, I saw a purple one with a matching hat! I quickly grabbed it and saw that it had little stars leading from the top to the bottom, swirling from back to front, same with the hat.  
I smiled and turned to Saria. "I want this one! It so pretty!"  
I saw Saria slightly frown. "You sure you don't want a green one? Match everyone else?"  
I shook my head no.  
Saria sighed "Alright. Now let's get a pair of boots."  
I went towards the end and grabbed a black pair. "Okay I'm ready. Thank you so much for this Saria!"  
She smiled. "It's not a problem Alexandria! You are my friend so I'll help you out!" She gave the girl 200 rupees.  
"Um... I'm going to change now, if you all don't mind..." I went into a little changing are and quickly slipped off my clothes and put on my new tunic, at and boots. Although, I did leave on my black skinny jeans and my Black Veil Brides jacket.  
I quickly walked out of the changing are and Saria was holding up a little bag.  
"Alexandria! I've gotten you this amazing bag! It's a bottomless one, so it will hold anything and everything!"  
I gasped, "Wow! You didnt have to do this!" I took the bag from her. It was black with purple sparkels all over it. It mached my outfit exactly.  
Saria smiled "I believe you'll need this where your going..."  
I looked up. _What did she just say? Is she implying she knows more than she's leading on?_I turned my questioning frown into a easy gouing smile, to not give a way my thoughts. "Well shouldn't we be going to this Deku Tree guy? I'm sure he's geting worried, or something, cause we've taken a while..."  
Saria jumped a little, "Oh gosh! I had nearly forgot! Well come on then!"  
She grabbed my and a kinda dragged me thru the little entrance hole  
She drug me past a small pond in front of the shop and then we went thru a tunnel of trees.  
"Well Alexandria," As we walked to the Deku Tree's place Saria was explaining how I should act and what not, And the time it took to get there was taking forever, so now i get why in the game it just cut straight to the place...  
And then, out of nowhere, a small boy jumped out of the trees.  
He had a smirk on his face and was staring at Saria,"Hey there Saria. How are you on this fine day?"  
Saria frowned,"Mido. Now is not the time. I've gotten important things to do and you need to get out of my way."  
She had a tone to her voice the gave me shivers  
Mido frowned slighly and seemed to lose his cocky-ness, "What's so important Saria?," His sneer had returned,"Going to help that loser Link?"  
I then decided to make this kid shut up cause he had started to piss me off. " . . . !" I scremed the last bit, obvouisly mad.  
It seemed that the screaming had gotten Midos attention and he finnaly noticed me. "What? Who are you? Do not tell the great Mido what to do!" He started to tap his foot, "Saria. I was going to let you through, but your friend has now made me mad...So you wont get through." He had started to chuckle.  
Saria frowned at me.  
I looked at Mido and raised and eyebrow._ This kid thinks he is gonna not let us through? Big mistake methinks..._  
I charged forward and slammed into Mido. He fell to the ground and I landed on him. I began to punch Mido in the I quickly got up and told Saria to hurry up and run past him.  
She nodded and ran ahead looking back at me with fear in her eyes.  
I bent down towards Mido, whowas crying and screaming in pain, I had broken his nose, and whispered in his ear, "If you were smart I would not ever get in my way... Or call Link a loser." With one final kick to his side I walked ahead and met up with Saria.  
She looked up at me still frowning. "I dont think you really needed to do that..."  
I sighed. "How would we ever get past him if someone didnt do something? Huh?"  
She mearly shrugged.  
I looked up and saw a giant tree. I began to feel very happy. _This is the Great Deku Tree..._  
Saria looked up at me and saw my smile. "Yes. This is The Great Deku Tree Alexandria. But I fear That we have to wait for Link to kill the creature in him if he is going to speak to us..."  
I frowned. _We have to wait for Link to kill the Ghoma thingy? Greeeat._ I shighean and asked, "How Long do you think its going to take?"  
She shook her head. " I do not know. I do not think long..."  
I decided to lay down on the grass in front of the Tree and wait.  
The sky was light blue and the little dust ball things were still flying around.  
The clods started to form what seemed like an owl, but as I looked harder, it was an actuall owl it seemed. Moments later I heard hooting... Very calming...  
"ALEXANDRIA! LINKS HERE!"  
I jumped up and indeed Link was there in front of me and Saria, wearing his famous green tunic his blonde hair peeking out of his hat, his blue eyes sparkingling happily, a smile on his face. How I had waited for this moment for so long...  
~"Hoo Hoo Hoooo! They have met! How intresting! I wonder if Alexandria will get along with Link? Hmmm..."~

**Whelp... Another Filler Chapter! Don't fret! The Next one will be intresting methinks... So enjoy and what not!**


	3. A Trees Death, and A Market Plee

**I am soooo sorry this took so long! I had finals and I kinda got writers block... But now we are all good in the hood!.. Did I really just say that? Anywho please enjoy the story and expect more frequent updates! :D  
I DONT OWN NINTENDO SADLY.**

* * *

** CHAPTER 2****- A TREES DEATH, AND A MARKET PLEE.**

"SARIA!" Link ran and hugged her "Goddess It was so scary in there!"  
I saw the Deku Trees 'eyebrows' raise. I don't think he liked his insides being called scary.  
"Um! Link, If you haven't noticed,"  
_Which I doubt he had... _  
"there is another person here. Her name is Alexandria" Saria stepped to the side and let Link see me.  
I awkwardly waved, trying to not go all fangirly and attack him. "Hi, Link, Navi." I saw the little fairy flying around our heads.  
"Um. Hello Alexandria," He leaned over to Saria, trying to whisper but failing horribly, "I've never seen her around here before. She seems strange..."  
I frown and throw my still waving hand down. " IF WE ARE DONE WHISPERING ABOUT SOMEONE WHO'S RIGHT HERE, THE DEKU TREE SEEMS LIKE HE WANTS TO TALK."  
Link was silent. Saria was silent. The Zoras were silent. Gannondorf was silent. The creepy hobo outside my window was silent. I awkwardly smiled after my sudden outburst and nodded to the Deku Tree.  
The Deku Tree coughed and raised his eyebrows and began talking "Thank you Alexandria... Now Link, even though you killed the beast within me... I'm still going to die."  
Link and Saria both screamed out.  
"But... Deku Tree! You told me if i killed it you wouldn't die!" I saw tears streaming down Links face.  
"Oh dear Link, I'm afraid it was already too late. It seems it was actually a curse... by Gannondorf."  
I gasped and my hand flew to my mouth. I looked to Saria and Link. They just stood there with strange looks on their faces.  
"Um excuse me Great Deku Tree? But who is this 'Gannondorf''?"  
_Link and Saria really don't know of him? Weird._  
"Well young one, He is a man from the desert, the one man that is born every 100 years, and he came here earlier asking for the Kokri Emerald. But I refused and it seems he cursed me."  
They both frowned and starting crying, once again...  
"Excuse me! Deku Tree guy!" I spoke up, waving my hand in the air, " Saria said you would have some answers for me, so while they are distracted with you dying an all, you mind listening?" I had started to get pissed off with all this crying business. The Deku Tree nodded so I started the questions. "Where am I?"  
"Hyrule."  
I already knew this, just wanted to make sure... "Okay... Why do I have this, "I raised my right hand that had the triforce with the glowing middle, "on my hand? HUH?"  
The Great Deku Tree Sighed. "Alexandria. I can't tell you everything, mainly because the author of this story would kill me," he looked up spitefully.  
Alexandria looked up as well confused because there was nothing there...  
"but also because I only know a little about it..."  
I frowned. "Well, tell me the little bit! I NEED TO KNOW!"  
"Okay! Okay! All I know is that you are going to be very important and you will help save Hyrule. So that means you are gonna have to go through a Looooootttt of shit...  
I stared, my mouth open. _Help save Hyrule. Me. Help save Hyrule. ME HELP SAVE THIS FUCKING PLACE? WHAT IS FUCKING WRONG WITH THIS WORLD. I AM THE LEAST ABLE PERSON FOR THIS 'SAVING THE WORLD JOB!'_  
I asked my, voice cracking, " Are you quite positive **I **am the one who has to help?"  
The Deku Tree 'nodded' his leaves falling.  
It seems he was getting close to death, I needed to hurry up with my questions...  
..."Am I going to die while doing this 'world' saving?"  
His voiced was quiet, and slow "Alexandria..."  
...Why did he stop? I looked up.  
His leaves had started to darken, a horrible muddy brown colour.  
I had started to cry, tears streaming down my face. "NO! YOU CANT DIE YET!" I ran towards his roots, and began beating it. "YOU HAVE TO TELL ME IF I DIE! I GOTTA KNOW!" I kept slamming the roots.  
"Alexandria! ALEXANDRIA STOP!" Saria had stopped crying and was holding a green looking gem. "You must have knocked this from The Deku Trees branches..." She handed it to me.  
I felt great power surge through my body. I heard a voice in my head.  
"This is the Kokori's Emerald. You must never let this reach evil hands. SO GUARD IT WELL!"  
The last part was loud so I cringed and fell to the ground.  
"Alexandria! Whats wrong?" Link came towards me, tears still streaming down his face, and helped me up.  
I frowned. "Nothing..."  
Link and Saria looked at me strangely.  
Link nodded, "Alright..." he wiped his tears on his sleeve. "we gotta get going soon... before I went into the Deku Tree," His eyes got misty, "he told me, that I gotta go see a princess in a Castle..."  
I heard Saria Gasp. " But Link! Kokori's can't leave the forest! Or they will die!"  
Link Frowned, " Saria Its a risk I'm Willing to Take... So I guess this is good bye..." The next thing I knew, Link had ran away from us both.  
"I better go too... See you Saria, I'm really glad I met you." I smiled and hugged her.  
I started to walk away but Saria grabbed my hand.  
"Alexandria, would you mind taking this? I had made it for Link but he ran of before I could give it to him..."  
I looked down at her other hand. In it was a wooden ocarina. That must have taken a while to make... "Sure Saria, I'll bet he will love this gift." I took it from her and put it in my pocket. I sighed and walked away. Now to catch up with Link...  
**~HYRULE FIELD~**  
"LIIIIINK!" I ran to catch up with him. I spotted him not far in front of me. He turned when he heard me still screaming his name. I caught up to him and I was breathing heavily. Man did I need to run more. "Here... Saria... Made it for you..." I huffed and got the little hand-made ocarina out of my pocket, and handed it to him.  
Link smiled and looked towards the forest. "That was nice of her!"  
I nodded. "So... Which way is this castle we are meant to go to? "  
Link frowned, "I...I don't know. I've never been out of the forest!"  
"I BELIEVE I CAN HELP YOOOOU WITH THAT!"  
Link and I both jumped and looked towards the thing that made the sound. It was a talking owl high above us on a branch!  
"Ohhhooohooo! I'm sorry young children, I didn't not intended to frighten you! My name is Gaeabora Kaeabora, and I'm going to help you on your quest!"  
I frowned. _Not this crazy fucking owl._  
"So Mr. Gae Kae, do you know where Hyrule Castle is?" Link looked hopefully up at the owl  
"Why of Course! Its just across this big field! Well, actually Hyrule Market is, then behind that is the castle! Oh by the way! Make sure your there by dark, or there will be trouble!" and with that he flew off.  
"Get there by dark? What happens here at night?" I frowned at Link. I looked across the field. It seemed giant, like it never ended. "I guess we better start running!" I dashed off, not caring if Link followed, I was NOT seeing what happened at night!  
**~A FEW HOURS LATER. YEAH. THE FIELD IS THAT BIG.~**  
I finally saw something besides green. It was a giant fortress looking thing. I stopped running and looked back at Link who was far behind me. I started to wave my hands signaling to him that I found something. He slowed down, huffing, " ..Is It?" He looked at the wooden bridge.  
"I hope it is, but after all this running, I really don't care!" We quickly crossed the bridge.  
People. People EVERYWHERE! I looked around in amazement. There were shops left and right! I looked at Link. "Hey! Do we have any rupees?"  
Link looked in his bag. He smiled. "Yeah! We've gotten 50!"  
I grinned "Can i buy something? Like a sword? Cause you've got one!"  
He nodded his head.  
We headed towards a little shop that had armor hanging outside of it.  
I looked around and saw on one side of the shop there were weapons, so I went towards that while Link looked at tunics.  
I saw axes that were half my size, Bows that were too heavy, silly little slingshots... Then I saw the most amazing sword. Its Handle was Black and the diamond in the middle was purple. The sheath that went with it was black and had purple stars on it. It seems like I was meant to find it...I quickly grabbed it and walked towards Link.  
"I found a sword!" I showed it to him.  
"Okay you ready?" He took the sword to the counter, and I followed.  
The man that owned this shop was big. He also had a beard. "So you want this sword? Its 30 rupees."  
Link handed him the rupees and we went out of the store.  
I was delighted. A new sword! Can't wait to kill some baddies with this!  
"So Alexandria... Whic-"  
"Excuse me!"  
We both turned towards the interrupting voice. It belonged to a little red headed girl. She seemed about Links age, maybe younger.  
"I'm truly sorry to interrupt yall, but it seems like yall are adventures, and I thoughts yall could help me out, cause I gotta problem. My daddy went to the castle, and he's been gone for hours!" She pointed towards the road that went to the castle.  
I looked at Link. _No. He better not-  
_"We would love to help you! We have to go to the castle anyway, so if we see him, we'll tell him your scared!"  
She smiled and gave him hug. " Thank you Mr!" with that she ran off.  
I frowned. "Now we gotta find a kids dad. Nice going Link. Realllllll Nice." I started walking off.  
He caught up with me, "Whats wrong? We are going there anyway? Why not help her out?"  
I sighed. "What if we can't find him? Huh?" I stopped short. In front of us was the biggest castle I've ever seen.  
I looked over at Link, who was also in shock.  
"Link. I think we know where Zelda is..."

* * *

**AHHH! So next Time we are gonna see Zelda! Fun Stuff! **


	4. An Unexpected Guest

**Hello my little sugar cookies! Ready to start a new chapter?!  
I don't own Legend of Zelda blah blah blaaaah. You know the drill.**

* * *

**Chapter 3- And Unexpected Arrival**

"So how many guards are there?" I looked up at Link, who was on a vine growing up the side of a hill, surveying the castle grounds.  
"I'd say about 30 But they're scattered out.." He jumped down from the vines  
"Okay Lets see... Maybe we can sneak past them. Were there any hiding spots between here and there?"  
"Yeah, there were some pretty big trees, so we could hide behind them, need be."  
I nodded my head. "So we wait till nightfall and we try to sneak in, mkay?"  
-**A FEW HOURS LATER-  
**"I can't believe we made it" I climbed out of the little moat that was right next to the castle.  
Link was smiling, "I know! I thought we almost got caught by guard standing watch by the doors!"  
"I know right?!" I looked around us, and spotted a large object not far in front of us.  
I looked at Link in alarm. He must have noticed it to, because he had starting walking towards it.  
We came up closer on it and it turned out to be a person! And it seemed like they were having a peaceful nap!  
I leaned over, closer to Link and whispered, "He kind of looks like that red-headed girl! Maybe its her dad!"  
He looked at the sleeping man, and decided to wake him up. So he tried lightly shaking the man. Nothing. He started to yell while shaking harder, Nothing. Finally after what seemed like 30 minutes I told him to let me try.  
I went with the quick aggressive way of waking him up. I slammed my hilt into his large stomach.  
With a jolt the man jumped up and started to do bad karate moves, while looking around wildly. "Who hit me?! Huh! Yah don't wanna mess with 'ol Talon while he's awake, do yah?!" He stopped and noticed us.  
I did a small wave,"Hey Talon, your that red-headed girls dad right? Well she's been looking for you, so i would imagine you should get going now!"  
Talons gasped, "My little Malon! I forgot she was 'a waiting for me in town! " A with that he ran away.  
I started laughing. His run was quite pathetic, arms and legs were all over the place.  
"Well, Glad We found the girl's dad. Now to get into the castle. " With my extreme Zelda knowledge i Knew the secret entrance, so I told Link How to get in and we snuck past the guards. And with half an hour we were at the secret garden where Zelda was.  
"Okay Link So just Be cal-" I stopped in my tracks. In front of me was something I would have never expected.  
One of my best friends from the real world was here! Skylar!  
She was a strange girl with maroon hair and hazel eyes. She was crazy and funny, the qualities you wanted in a best friend.  
I screamed and ran to her.  
"SKYLAR?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I began to laugh as she was just sitting there drinking some Lon Lon Milk. Exactly the thing she would be doing in and important time like this.  
"Hey! I'm just you know, drinking some milk!"  
"I can see that! But... how did you get here?"  
" Went down A green pipe and came out in the desert...And since I knew what happens in the game, I just kind of headed here!"  
I just laughed. I could share this experience with a friend, without them thinking I was nuts!  
I actually looked at her now... She was also wearing a tunic like mine except her color was orange and the stars were brown. Also, she seemed to have an object on her back. Odd... "Hey Skylar... What's that on your back?"  
She looked slightly behind her, then stood up. "Oh you mean this?" She took a bow off her back, "I found it in the desert! Quiet pretty right?"  
It actually was pretty, you know, for a bow. It was a light brown and it seemed whoever crafted it was an expert. I nodded in approval. "So we better talk to Zelda, right?"  
I looked to the small little stairs and window, and to my surprise, no one was there!  
Link looked surprised, "Where is she? You said she would be here..."  
I started to frown. I know this game like the back of my hand. She was ment to be here.  
"I can answer why she's not here!" Skylar waved a note in her hand. "Since I got here and kind of yah know, thought I had to save Hyrule by myself, I already talked to her and got the song from Impa. She said she had to leave quickly, and that I had to wait here for others. So I just planted myself down and waited"  
I sighed and a wave of relief washed over me. Good. Didn't feel like talking to her anyway, I don't like 'important' type people.  
Link, however, looked quite sad. I guess he really wanted to see her. "So... now where do we go then?"  
Skylar showed us the paper she had waved around. "That's a note to get up to death mountain. She said we got to find the three spiritual stones so we can open the door of time. I already expect you have the forest one?" She looked at Link.  
He nodded and she continued.  
"Okay, the next one is the fire one. Shall we get going? Start the adventure now?"  
I looked at Link. He shook his head no. "I want to go see if Talon went back home with Malon... Can we go visit the ranch?!" He looked up at me with pleading eyes.  
_Why is he asking my permission? I'm not the leader of the group! He is... right?_ I nodded and shrugged my shoulders, "Yeah sure, why not? Can see the horses and crap." And with that we snuck back out of the castle, with an unexpected partner.  
**~ LON LON RANCH~  
**We heard amazing singing as soon as we got near the ranch. It had no lyrics, just a tune, very magical. The ranch wasn't big, but it seemed very cozy. We decided to follow the voice singing, and it led to Malon.  
"Fairy boy! And the moon child! Thank yall so much for finding my dad!" She came to both of us and hugged, very strongly, I might add. Didn't seem like she had that strength, but whatever.  
Link laughed, "Not a problem, for somebody like you! It wasn't that hard anyway!"  
I smirked and looked at Skylar and Navi, who seemed to take a liking to her and has been a talkative little fairy now... Anyway! I leaned over to them and whispered "Looks like Link has a little crushie poo!"  
Skylar began to silently laugh, and I heard light laughter come from Navi.  
I smirked and said, "Not a problem Malon. Now.. Are you all right and shit?"  
She laughed and smiled, "Yea! Daddy came back home with me and now ima just a singing with the horses!" She began to sing the tune we had heard.  
I looked at Link and nudged him a little whispering, "Get out that Ocarinia Saria gave yah."  
He looked at me while getting it out.  
I mouthed 'PLAY."  
He nodded and Malon Noticed he had it out.  
"Huh? Does the Fairy Boy wanna learn the song? Okay...  
~**AFTER LINK LEARNED A HORSIE TUNE~  
**Skylar hit his back in admiration, "Way to go buddy. You played the ocarina real nice back there. Bet yah impressed Malon!"  
Link was blushing.  
This caused Navi, Skylar and Me into a fit of giggles.  
I sighed and looked up towards where we were headed. There was a small town in the shadow of a giant mountain.  
Link Gulped and asked, "So I'm guessing this is Death Mountain?"  
Skylar nodded and 'yea'd'  
"I guess the name fits, cause that mountain does not look like happy flowers and fairy mountain." Navi's chimed in on the scariness of the mountain, not helping the situation at all.  
"Well Lady's and Gent. No use waiting around! We have to get us a fire thingy!" I smiled at my companions, who returned it. I feel like this is gonna the start of a great adventure...

* * *

**Taaaah daaaah~ Another person! She's modeled after one of my good friends in real life, she's quite mental, but in a good way!  
Any who! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See yah next timeeeee~ 3**


End file.
